


Bad Ideas(Because That's Me)

by bunnybopn



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Worship, Coming Out, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, M/M, Mischief, Misunderstandings, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Social Media, Unsafe Sex, slander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybopn/pseuds/bunnybopn
Summary: Kent always been full of bad ideas but this was the worst one by far. It just keeps getting complicated and he knows he should stop.... he's not going to stop.





	1. Full of Bad ideas

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and Check Please!#Hockey belong to Ngozi!

Kent Parson was full of bad ideas.

This is was terrible idea.

Very horrible, in fact probably the dumbest thing he has ever done in the near decade of his career.

Maybe it was the fact that he had yet to get over Jack's Stanley Cup stunt of a few months back where he made out on live t.v. with that fucking ball of Southern sunshine. Perhaps it was from getting a mountain of negative media spotlight because that shithead failed to remember that those rumors of them in the Q were still floating around and now it was back full force.

All hell seemed to break loose. At least a dozen former teammates; all of whom who's skills combined were too shitty to even be considered for the draft(those jealous fuckers!), came forth with "legit" proof of their past hidden relationship. From trashy contradicting stories of them caught fucking after games to being painted like a bunch of flamboyant drama queens("I swear I found Parson crying in the showers after the two of them got in a fight. It was crazy! That s**t happened like every other week!") There were even pictures taken of them all over the web that Kent swears he never knew existed(one were they laid together in bed asleep, fully clothed with him wrapped around a young Jack which was intimate and invasive as fuck. He has a hit man ready when he finds out who the fuck took that one!).

Kent had people camping out in front of his luxury condo off the Vegas stripe to the point he had to get a restraining order filed and couldn't even jog in his favorite park without a body guard or Swoops and Scrappy with him. He flat out refused to talk to reporters on the subject and during pressers no question of that nature were allowed. With the exception of updates on @PrincessKitPurrson twitter account he was nearly radio silent. It didn't stop social media from feeding more in to it saying that him not denying it was a sign that it was all true. It WAS somewhat true but he wasn't willingly going to give anyone the satisfaction of knowing. The death threats were a nice touch. Something extra him and his therapist now have to go over. Teammates were ignoring him. Management went ballistic. They wanted him to do a press conference to disclaim all of the allegations of him being former lovers with Jack and he said no. It didn't go over well....

It truly hadn't help that Jack or the Falcs management didn't reach out. He fully understood that rationally they were dealing with the fallout to a much higher degree. Even Zimm's little blonde boyfriend was getting stocked at college and like Kent was only updating strictly on his college and baking accounts.(Yes. He looked so sue him) It still bothered him that because of Jack's actions Kent was dragged down with him and he wasn't stepping in to take any responsibility for nearly ruining another player's image without so much of a "sorry".

Did Kent really mean that little to Jack now?

He could blame all of that plus the worst game he ever played of his career as being the reason he took this a bit too far. It was the first game against the Falcons this season(media was eating it up dubbed "The Game of the Exes" on Deadspin, those tack-less fucks) and tension was high. It was a shit storm compared to there last game they had together and Kent was too keyed up from the pressure of being on the same ice as the jerk who threw his life in turmoil twice. He wasn't thinking straight and moving too fast, too frustrated with everything to give a damn about what he was doing. The desperate need to show up Jack again. To prove to everyone that Kent Parson was not Jack Zimmerman's shadow and wasn't just his old teammate or alleged ex.

When Kent was checked up in to the board with the force of 250 plus pound freight train of a d-man his mind finally stopped racing.

"Enough little rat!" was shouted in his ear with a rough Russian accent and with only the tips of his skates barely touching the ice the Aces captain was thrown in to dejavu.

Alexei Mashkov was using his sheer size to hold his smaller one in place, one non-gloved hand gripping the front of his black and gold jersey and his face close enough that they were breathing each other's air. Their eyes were locked, deep brown meeting ever changing hazel, and Kent drank in the tension.

"Put me the fuck down, you over-sized jackass!" Kent gritted out. When did he loose his mouth guard...

Mashkov's eyes narrowed as several whistles could be heard blowing off to the right of them. There was a scrimmage going on and Kent was sure a fist fight or two was unfolding. That would be lovely to see on the game highlights.

"What? Am I making you mad, big guy?" Kent baited. "What the fuck ya gonna do about it?"

Another un-gloved hand shot out but instead of a fist like he thought was coming callous fingers gripped his jawline painfully. He became hyper aware that he had begun to drool a bit and Mashkov's thumb was dangerously close to his mouth.

"Keep up and won't put down." He warned menacingly.

"Don't threaten me with a good time." he shot back without thinking.

When he saw the Russian's eyes widen a fraction and brows shoot up Kent realized his mistake too late. Surely Mashkov's English was good enough to tell the difference between baited requested and the innuendo of an invitation it represented?

He blinked.

"That was chirp?" It was a genuine question.

"It... can be?" Kent replied dumbly. Dear God he was miced up right now! He was pretty sure a camera was on them right now too. Fucking hell.

He was dropped almost as soon as a rep finally made it over to them and they got slapped with a four minute penalty for sportsmanship and unnecessary roughness respectfully.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Jeff asked sporting a bloody lip as Kent dropped on the bench next to him in the penalty box.

"What was what?" He honestly didn't know what the fuck it was either.

"Don't know. Looked like Mashkov was going to eat you for a second out there." Swoops giving him such a look that Kent could feel himself flush. He was afraid to look at the jumbo tron. A shit eating grin spread across Jeff's face showing some bloody teeth. "Ya liked it, didn't ya?"

"Shut the fuck up, Swoops!" Now he knew his face was red. Corel "Rowdy" Rotegieo shifted uncomfortable to his left and Kent tried to compose himself. He never heard Rowdy say anything negative about what had all been going on but it was clear that he had his own opinion. And that was fine. He knew he couldn't force anyone to change their minds and Rowdy acted civil enough and didn't disrespect him; like fucking Carl and some of the guys who acted like he was a virus, so he'll take it.

He force himself to forget about being held up in the air by a sexy Russian bear(god he was thirsty) and looked at the clock. There was only five minutes left in the third period with Falcons given a power play. Aces were down two points and Jack was still on the ice and on fire. They were going to fucking lose. Great. 

***************************************

So things didn't go to literal hell until Kent found himself in a small Providence bar after the shitty defeat. Scraps was drinking a horrendously sweet Green Monster that Kent blanched at as he took another shot of tequila. Swoops was nursing a Kentucky bourbon ale as he cooed over the latest pics of his baby girl his wife sent. According to the media the scrimmage started because of Kent's carelessness so he agreed to not only pay for Swoops tab but also volunteered to babysit his kid any off day of their choosing to make it up.

They were about to call it a night when the bartender placed two drink in front of him that he didn't order. The three men stared at it like idiots until the bartender discreetly pointed in the direction of the back of the room were a lone figure sat. They looked and turned back around; Kent looking at the beverages like they were a death sentence, Swoops about to die of laughter before he snorted unattractively, and Scrappy giving him an eyebrow before graciously paying for the full tab before dragging a nearly crying Swoops with him.

"Call an uber and be back before curfew. Don't lose your phone either. If you don't text by 10:50 p.m. I'm sending a S.W.A.T. team out to find you. Capesh?" Scraps said sternly and Kent had a feeling he said the same line to his teenage kids before.

"Yes mom." The slap across the back of the head was well deserved. After his two teammates left Kent stared at the drinks for a moment more before he decided to grow a pair and bring them over to the almost hidden table. This was a bad idea. "Is this how you like to pick up people? Make them bring you your drink?" He placed one glass down not to gently before the occupant which earned a chuckle. He continued. "That's not super attractive you know."

"Who said you what I want." Alexei said before taking a casual sip of his cocktail. Kent sat down opposite to him playing with his own glass. He took a stab. "Well you do like picking me up." He say coyly. Alexei gave him another look before taking another swing, not breaking eye contact which made his heart rate speed up. This was a very bad idea.

"Little Ace captain not big at all. Weigh nothing. If bigger wouldn't be fun." He would never admit that he was sensitive about his weight class. He was one of the smallest in the league so he should feel offended but instead he was turned on.

"Bet you couldn't do it for very long." Mashkov suddenly placed his empty drink down. When did he drain it?

"Pick me up, I mean." Kent elaborated. "And that's okay," Kent finally shot down his drink(omg it was a fucking white Russian for fuck sake, this man)and placed it next to Mashkov's.

"you're not that big yourself."

Mashkov shot up from the chair so fast that Kent almost flinched before placing a piece of paper with a number scratched on it. He leaned into Kent's bubble, whispering "twenty minutes" in a way that made his whole body go hot. He then left him there to pay for the drinks and out the door.

This is a horrible idea and the alarms in Kent's head were blaring, trying to tell him that this man(who's friends with that guy you hate now) was going to get him in serious trouble. Oh, but damn it's been forever since he had a hook up. Some of the time it was with people who didn't know a lick of hockey but the majority of his sexual escapades happened with his collection of dildos and vibrators. He never actually been with anyone in the league(except for those few times with Scrappy after his divorce that they don't talk about) and fuck was Mashkov his type. Kent ended up sitting there for a while before he looked at his phone and got up. 

****************************************************************************************

He walked in to his hotel five minutes before curfew and was given the evil eye from his coach. He returned it before slipping back into his room, careful not to wake up a snoring Swoops before slipping into the bathroom. His cloths felt sticky with sweat and he had dried cum down his ass and felt sore in all the right places. He can not belief he did that. His mind was reeling as he looked in the hotel mirror and saw purple and red splotches all over his neck, lips swollen, and dirty blonde cowlicks going everywhere.

He just let Alexei Mashkov fuck him in his apartment, missionary style without a condom and let himself be kissed while listening to the raunchiest dirty talk he ever heard.

 

 

Fuck.


	2. Living a Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is worth the wait
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters and Check! Please#Hockey belong to Ngozi!

Alexei POV

Alexei wasn't sure if he read Kent Parson wrong at the bar but now, with the gorgeous athlete between his legs he was happy that he took the chance. Kent was sucking him down the best he could for the last five minutes and it took all of his will power not to fuck into his mouth. Instead he kept a white knuckle grip in his blonde locks, tugging appreciatively when Kent let out a pleased 'humm' around him. The smaller man started pumping the base of his shaft and it wasn't long before Alexei quickly pulled him off. Instead of hearing a protest he shoved two fingers into his waiting wet mouth; Kent lapping and swallowed each digit with greed and want. Once they were wet to his liking he used his dry hand to pull Parson up by his bicep and yank down his pants and briefs in one swift motion.

"On bed. Now." He commanded and watched as the breathless man tossed the rest of his clothing off and climbed up next to him, using Alexei's broad shoulders for support. He quickly attacked Kent's neck, sucking a bruise above a pulse as he begun to work the first finger in. That earned him a hiss followed by needy pants along his ear and that was all the encouragement he needed to add a second.

He worked him into frenzy, scissoring his opening slowly until he could add a third finger. By then he had Kent gripping on to him like his life depended on it, making whimpering noises that Alexei thought were utterly sinful. 

"Are you ready?" He asked and got a wordless nod along his neck. Kent pulled back from him with eyes glassy and unfocused. A deep blush colored his face which highlighted hidden freckles and cascaded down to his Adam's apple where a large hickey bloomed to life. Alexei could only admire his handy work for a moment as Kent readjusted himself on his lap, back turned to him as the blonde got lined up with his hard cock. With a baited breath he carefully lowered himself and Alexei's eyes rolled to the back of his head as hot tightness engulfed him. It was a painfully slow descend but he didn't want to rush him. Halfway down he stopped suddenly, his hole clenching tightly and him gasping for air. Alexei gingerly took hold of his hips to keep him in place.

Concerned he ask, "You okay? We stop?" Of course he didn't want to but he never been okay with his partners being in any pain with him. 

"No!" Parson said after a deep inhale as he resumed sinking down on the pulsing member. "I'm fine. Just..."

-sinking down another inch-

"God you're thick!"

Alexei fought to hold in a chuckle as he gently helped Kent reach the base of his cock and allowed him to catch his breath before he rose up lightly and sunk down again. They started a torturous pace as Kent adjusted to the girth and meeting his shallow thrusts from below. It didn't take long before he was nearly bouncing on Alexei's lap, chasing an orgasm with wet slapping noises and the bed creaking loudly underneath them.

"That's it, little mouse. Get yourself off." Alexei growled in his ear as his lips latched on to heated skin. Kent let out a shuttered gasp as a stream of hot cum shot out on to the hardwood floor. Alexei fucked him through each shock wave of pleasure until every last drop leaked out.

"Look what mess you make." He gave him a bite at the junction of his neck and shoulder which made Kent weak.

They stayed like this for a few seconds more before he carefully lifted Kent off of his still hard member and laid him next to him. Reaching for his cock Alexei proceeded to start pumping his hand when suddenly a pale hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

He looked at Kent who was holding him still but instead of satisfaction on his partner's face it was a look of worry.

"What are you doing." Kent asked, sounding surprisingly meek which startled Alexei. He looked at his cock then back at the beautiful man next to him before he answered.

"Uh.. I was going to finish?" This was making him worried. Did he do something wrong?

"Yes I know. But why like this?" Kent hesitated.

Alexei still didn't understand what he did to suddenly upset him. 

"I always finish this way." He said slowly.

At this point Kent sat up on the bed and the troubled look had a hint of confusion now.

"...You could have finished in me. If you wanted to."

Alexei blinked. 

He was a big guy to start with and was "blessed" in other areas when it came to size. All of the people he had flings with were much smaller than him; mainly women, so he let them set the pace during sex. He had a habit of being rough and with his size he was afraid to go overboard. That's why he finishes separately. This was the first time a partner asked him to do this so it took him aback.

"Are you sure?" He asked and Kent made an adorably frustrated face at the question.

"Yes dude, I don't mind." He huffed out, crawling over to Alexei threading nimble fingers through his sweaty flow. "It's fair, right?"

In a blink of a eye Kent was on his back as Alexei kissed his way up his taunt muscle. When he got to his chin Alexei lined himself up against Kent before hovering over him. The blush appeared again and the Aces captain's eyes locked with his.

'They're blue now.' he thought as he pushed in and Kent shut his eyes to let out a moan. It was easier this time and Alexei had bottomed out smoothly before pulling almost all the way out; snapping his hips forward. The startled gasp filled his ears as he repeated the motion again. 

Kent had bit his lip to try and keep the next one in. That wouldn't do.

Angling his hips upward his next thrust slammed right into Kent's prostate. 

"Oh, shit!" Parson manage to get out before being hit with another precised thrust. With each one he managed to get louder and it only egged Alexei on. They were now at a break-neck pace with Alexei going as deep as he could while holding Kent in place. With near screams he thought he was beginning to hurt him until Kent wrapped his muscular legs around his back and used those strong core muscles of his to meet each thrust halfway. 

Alexei was starting to loose himself in the sensation and he became more erratic, sucking and biting any part of Kent he could reach. Feeling his own release sneaking up he picked the man up by his thighs and pinned him against the headboard. Grabbing his face with his right hand he recreated the position they were in with the game scrimmage. Kent; realizing what he the Russian did, sucked on the presented thumb this time and Alexei almost lost it.

"You like this don't you, little mouse?!" He grunted out. His forehead rested against Kent as he watched the smaller man's lips around the appendage.

"Did you want me to fuck you on ice earlier? With whole world watching? I would if you wanted me too!" Kent let out a pathetic whimper.

"You like thought of me check-fucking you into board, don't you?"

"Oh my god!!" Kent screamed out as his eyes flew open and Alexei saw a burst of colors flicker in his eyes as a second orgasm crashed into him. Alexei let out a savage roar as his pace faltered and he shot his seed deep into the shaking man against him.

He grabbed Kent's face again to slam their mouths together as they sunk down to the mattress, holding each other desperately as they both came down from their high. It was a sloppy make out compared to anything romantic but as they both caught their breath it trickled into light, lazy kisses that gave Alexei a piece of mind before the events of the day finally hit him and fatigue took over.

 

"-be there in like ten minutes tops." He overheard as the sound of rummaging around his bedroom woke him up. He opened his eyes in time to see Parson shrug on his game day suit jacket with his cell phone pressed up against his face.

"Yes I know and he can kiss my gay white ass if he think he's going to scratch me when it not even curfew yet. Tell the old fucker I'm on my way right now." That's when he turned to see Alexei awake and ended the call quickly.

"Yo, I got to go." He said quietly to Alexei. He tried to sit up but Kent stopped him.

"It's alright, big guy. I can see myself out." He rested a hand against Alexei's face before a thoughtful look came over him and he leaned in to gently kiss him before pulling away.

"Thanks, for tonight." He said not meeting Alexei gaze which made him look shy and utterly cute instead of the two time Stanley Cup champion he was. In response Alexei cracked a smile and kissed his palm which made the other man flush in the dark. He left quickly after that, stumbling over words of having to meet the uber person down stairs and a 'click' of the front door closing had him dropping back on the bed.

He hoped there would be a next time.

 

****************************************************************

"Tater."

"Tater?"

"Hey, buddy-"

-shakes lightly-

"Tat-"

Alexei jolted awake with a start, flinging a pillow halfway across his bedroom. When his heart rate slowed down and his eyes focus he turned to the person who tried to kill him.

His blood ran cold.

Jack was looking back at him with a concerned expression on his face, holding his Falcons gym bag in one hand and the other still stretched out towards him.

"You okay?" Jack asked while shifting uncomfortably from side to side. Alexei was pretty sure he resembled a deer in headlights right now. When he didn't answer, because honestly his mind went blank, his teammate continued.

"Uh, we have practice this morning and," he shifted again " you weren't down in the lobby like usual so I came to check on you."

After another awkward beat Jack gave him an apologetic smile. "I wasn't aware you had company last night. There nothing wrong with that! If I'd known I would have called instead of using the spare key." Alexei face grew hot when he realized that his room was a wreck and he was sure he smelt like the three deadly S's.

Sweat, sex, and shame.

That was also the moment he remembered telling Jack a while back that he didn't like bringing hook ups to his apartment because it felt too personal for just sex. The images of last night of a certain dirty blonde hit him and making eye contact with one of his closest friend felt unbearable. 

"Yes. I'm fine" he worked out slowly. His brain still whirling. "Uh, thank you."

Jack's face turned back to concern again for his friend. "Tater, are you sure you're okay. We can talk about it if you need to."

'Oh sure! I just fucked our team's biggest rival captain's brains out last night and I'm pretty sure he's your ex based on how you and Little B act when he's brought up!'

"No it's fine." He squeaked out before clearing his throat. "Head on without me. I'll meet you there later."

Jack looked at him a little bit longer before he backed off. "Alright. I'll see you at the arena, okay?" He said sincerely as he left and Alexei felt worst than he did before.

He was a terrible friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first sex scene I ever wrote so I hope it turned out all right. Let me know what you think!


	3. Know Your Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All characters (except for OCs) and the web comic Check! Please#Hockey belong to Ngozi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update! My laptop messed up on me and I had to write this over three times because it kept deleting my chapter after I saved it so this one is completely different (and shorter) than the original draft!

Kent had a spacey look on his face as he stared out the window of the deli shop. The team was currently in New York with a game against the Rangers and he wasn't super thrilled about it. He was never the biggest fan of his home state so getting dirty looks on the streets reminded him of the hate mail he received when he first signed with the Aces. The train wreck that happened with Jack left Kent wanting nothing more than getting as far away as possible. Even if it meant that every time he played here he got booed it was still better than him being so close to someone that despised him back then.

Jeff and Scraps were across the booth from him bitching about something called 'sandwich math' last time he checked so his mind was miles away when his phone dinged with a notification. It was from the @PrincessKitPurrson account and Kent nearly dropped his phone when he saw who decided to follow him. It was on the latest picture his cat sitter sent him of Kit curled up in one of Kent's sneakers with her fluffy grey face peeking out over her shoulder.

**@alexeimashkov11 commented:**

**Ahhh trying to kill me!!!? So tiny and cute)))**

**@alexeimashkov11 requested follow back**

Kent sucked in sharply as flashbacks of his last encounter with Mashkov suddenly clouded his vision. Before he could chicken out he granted the request then quickly closed the app.

"Dude you alright?" Jeff pipped up as he pulled a piece of onion off his sandwich.

A fresh blush colored Kent's face as he held his phone close to his chest when his friends stared at him expectantly. He felt like he just got caught doing something bad.

"Yeah-h, uh," he stuttered which earned him questionable looks. "I'm fine."

"You sure, man?" Scraps pried as he put his water down.

"Yes."

It came out harsher than he meant it to. They both gave him another look before starting their debate again like it never happened.

Kent cringed on the inside as he turned away and back to the window. They were probably going to leave him alone for the next ten minutes before pulling him into another conversation. His therapist said he was getting better at opening up to his support group but he still felt the need to be defensive about sensitive issues. He hated putting up walls all the time when he knew they were just trying to help so he always felt crappy about it.

It was also the reason he has yet to tell them about what happened with Mashkov.

He had gotten chirped to hell and back when he showed up at the next practice with hickeys and a giant purple bruise on his neck. It was good naturally for the most part but some of his teammates didn't try to hide their disgust. Even the head coach pulled a face when he saw the offensive marks showing above his jersey. Kent did his best to ignore it all but it was getting harder for him to hide the turmoil. Jeff and Scraps didn't question him when he lagged behind in the visitor's locker room so he could make an important phone call.

The team's physician Dr. Rob was a no nonsense kind of guy but he didn't berate Kent when he contacted him for a request to be tested for possible STDs. His exact words being 'it wouldn't the first or the last time I had to call in a favor for my clientele' hadn't made Kent feel any better yet the older man assured him he was doing the responsible coarse of action. No matter how often or expected it was in the NHL for bachelor players to sleep around on roadies it still made him feel like an immature idiot for having unprotected sex.

He always prided himself on being careful but the moment he got to the apartment and the larger man put those big hands on him; muttering something utterly filthy sounding in Russian the rational part of Kent's brain shut off. He wanted to put the blame on going over half a year without getting laid because of the damn media being in his face but there was never a good enough excuse for thinking with your dick. Kent was fully aware that it was both his and Mashkov's fault for the way things went down. They weren't that drunk, dammit! Two consenting adults should have enough common sense between both of them to speak up about protection but it apparently seemed they were both lacking in that department. He was counting his lucky stars that all the tests came back clean.

The whole experience was jarring to him.

The last time he remembered enjoying having sex missionary style was with Jack back in the Q. Kent was aware that he was attractive aesthetically or he wouldn't have agreed to do body issues for Men's Health and sports magazines but having some random guy watch him in such a position made him weirdly self-conscious of his appearance. It made him feel pressured to stay sexy the whole time and he would end up going limp in the process. It was utterly embarrassing so he opted for only doggy style.

There was also a no kissing, cuddling, or holding rule with him. Not even with the few times he slept with Scrappy was that ever broken. It just felt wrong. Whenever a hook up tried to do any of that with him he would freak out; stopping right in the middle of sex and would tell them to get the hell out.

Then out of nowhere here comes Alexei Mashkov breaking every one of Kent carefully placed barriers like some foreign queer whisperer.

The first round had been exactly what Kent needed to squash the itch of getting off without resorting to using his toys later.

After a puzzling conversation where in the end Kent gave the final green light of consent to Mashkov to continue, the last thing he expected him to do was put them in a missionary position. It had startled him at first but seeing the beautiful Russian male above him with pure lust in his eyes drove away all of Kent's self-conscious fears. He felt oddly calm being under Alexei and when he pushed in again Kent felt overwhelmingly secure for the first time in a while. It was much rougher than what he was used to but it felt amazing as he used his whole body clung to the man.

He almost lost his mind when Alexei picked him up mid-thrust and skillfully pinned him against the headboard of the bed. With all the family friendly media Kent had seen Mashkov associated with he would have never took him for the kinky type. When he put them in the same position as the brutal check from the earlier game, trusting his thumb practically in his mouth and saying some dirty ass exhibition shit, Kent brain malfunctioned.

When the second orgasm hit him Kent thought he might have been fucked stupid. He came so hard that when all the blood went south his entire upper body went numb as this one ripped though him in violent waves. Overstimulated with tears stinging his eyes he was sure he forgot his own damn name until he felt Mashkov smashed their lips together. He must have been on auto pilot because he begun to kiss back with desperation.

He couldn't remember ever kissing Jack back with such need before.

Kent begun to rub the palm of his right hand where Mashkov kissed it before he left. Seeing him half asleep, messy brown locks all over his head and smiling goofy at him had done something weird to Kent.

He was over thinking this, of coarse.

His phone dinged again and he made the mistake of looking again to see that Mashkov message him with a private PM request.

His heart nearly leaped in his throat. He looked at Jeff and Scraps who were still chatting about something food related so he opened the request.

**@alexeimashkov11:**

**Sorry to contact you like this. Did not know you disabled other account. Just wanted to check in with you if that is okay?))))**

**@kentvparson:**

**Yeah. Had to go rouge for a while. This is fine btw. Glad you like my baby girl.**

**@alexeimashkov11:**

**Yes. She is the cutest!))) Wish I had cat or dog to come home to but do not have time for yet.**

**How are you doing?**

'Completely confused by you.' He thinks.

**@kentvparson:**

**I'm fine.**

Kent hesitates before adding more.

**Still kind sore because of somebody -wink face-**

Okay, now he felt stupid. When Mashkov didn't reply after a few minutes he panicked. By then Jeff and Scraps were finished with their food and getting ready to head out so Kent jumped up and out the door the moment they suggested heading back to the hotel. It was a tense ride with them giving him concerned looks when all he wanted to do was look out the rental car window. When his phone chimed in his pants pocket it took all his will power not to look at it. His teammates were staring at him like they were watching a weird car crash unfold.

Kent swore he heard 'You sure we shouldn't say anything? He looks like he's about to have a aneurysm.' muttered low and he wanted to just slam his head into the glass.

When he finally got to his room he locked himself in the bathroom before pulling out his phone again.

**@alexeimashkov11:**

**I am so sorry!! Did not mean to be so rough!(((**

How the fuck did he get that impression?!

**@kentvparson:**

**What?! No it was fucking awesome! I loved it! Best sex I ever had no lie!**

**@alexeimashkov11:**

**Oh good! Always worried about that.**

**Glad you enjoyed it. Not sure if I am best at sex but happy you think so!))**

**Hope to do again sometime.**

That last line had a delay on it which let Kent know he added it with caution. His palm tingled again which unnerved him as he paced the length of the small bathroom contemplating what to do next.

Did he really want to go down this road? It was just sex when it boiled down to it. Sure it utterly freaked him the fuck out and had him looking like a flight hazard in front of his friends. He had to be reading too much into this. After all, Mashkov was friends with Jack so this had to be just a booty call at most. What the hell was that old people's saying? Just to sort some wild oats, right?!

It was just sex.

**@kentvparson:**

**I would like that.**

**You'll be in Vegas next week, right? My spot is still hot with vultures but I can find us a place if you don't want to meet at your hotel?**

**@alexeimashkov11:**

**Would prefer other place if that is okay.**

**Here is my number XXX-XXX-XXXX just text me with the directions.**

**You can also text me whenever you like)))**

**@kentvparson:**

**Will do. XXX-XXX-XXXX is my number and the invitation to contact me is open too-sly looking smiley-**

**Will use condoms next time, no exceptions. See you then.**

**@alexeimashkov11:**

**Thank you. Can't wait. Yes, will bring whole box!!)))**

Kent took a shaky breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was blushing all over and looked like he was going to throw up his lunch.

"It's just sex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My son is a hot mess.
> 
>  
> 
> So let me know what you think?


	4. Meet Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this story isn't dead! Sorry everybody! A lot has been going on lately. I got engaged and got a promotion at work so things got very hectic all at once!  
> Declaimer: With the exception of the plot and any OC's all rights belong to Nigozi's OMG Check Please! #Hockey!

Chapter 4 Alexei's POV

Alexei really wasn't sure how he got sucked in to this mess. 

After a furry of a play the Falcs fell short in the third period, losing by a dicey power play point. Coach wanted to fight it but they already used their challenge in the second period when they called the Aces on tripping. Thankfully the Falcons still have a handful of games before the end of the preseason so it really didn't hurt their standing to take a lose or two. It was still annoying though and losing to the Aces only stirred the rivalry pot.

The the atmosphere in the visitor's locker room was melancholy at best. Of coarse, everybody handles the lose differently. By now all the guys knew Jack took each one personal, wither big or small, but this game had his walls visibly go back up. Alexei was well aware that he'll need to give Jack some much needed space to decompress and ample time to properly talk to Bitty.

Deep down he felt like an even shittier friend because of his plans he made with a certain dirty blonde but he reasoned with himself that it wasn't anything against Zimboni. It was just a simple hook up like any other with one exception; the person in general. When it boiled down to it was just a way to scratch an itch. He wasn't doing anything wrong, per say.

He wasn't ashamed either, he just couldn't openly talk about it.

Or let anyone know.

Fucking hell.

After a nice hot shower he pushed the building guilt down and quickly got dressed. Usually after a defeat like theirs he would have dragged Snowy out to hit the town for about an hour or two so they could both miserably vent over a round of beer on him. But he couldn't do his usual damage control tonight. Gathering up his belongings he told Snowy a half baked lie about wanting some alone time away from it all. That only earned him an annoyed pout and a snide remark about "Bros before Hoes" and that he felt 'very loved', which lead Alexei to half-heartedly call him a spoiled bitch while pointing out that Snow made more money than he did. Thankfully, Guy ended up offering to take the jaded goalie out in his stead so Alexei was off the hook for now.

With the uber ride shorter than he thought it would have been Alexei made it to a rather plain looking hotel. For the past week Parson had lightly text him on updates on the booking. This one was apparently considered one of the most discreet when it comes to privacy and all the parking and drop offs were done in the parking garage with little room for nosy bystanders. One of the last text he received was telling him that he took care of everything and all he had to do was head to the room. 

With the instructions given to him he bypassed the front desk and made his way up the elevator and down a narrow blank hallway to the room. Not wanting to knock in case of drawing too much attention he sent a quick text telling Parson that he was at the door. When the door opened slowly to show the man in questioned, body bare with only a pair of skin tight metallic gold briefs on, all the gears in his brain froze. It wasn't until the beautiful man in front of him started shifting around uncomfortably that Alexei realized that he was gawking at him in the middle of the hallway.

He quickly stepped inside with Kent shutting the door behind, instinctively putting a couple of feet between them. Trying not to stare like an idiot again Alexei took in his surroundings. The room was pretty basic with a plush looking king size bed, lightly furnished with minimalist decor. It was nice and clean with a sleek gas fireplace opposite of the giant bed and what looked like a built-in bar towards the front of the room. It must have been ridiculously expensive for just one night but Parson was paying for it so he wasn't going to complain. When Alexei turned back to Kent he carefully held out the black bag he brought with him.

"You brought them." He seemed timid as he took the bag from Alexei, cradling it to his person as another awkward silence fell over them. 

"Um.." Kent hesitated before clearing his throat. "I know it's not my place and all, uh.." he watched his tone chest as he inhaled deeply before continuing.

"But, uh, I'm clean but I was wondering if you, ya'know gotten checked out recently."

A hot blush highlighted dull freckles across his face as he tried not to look Alexei in the eye.

"You can't be too careful nowadays, so..."

"Yes." He blurted. When Kent finally looked at him he continued. "I get tested every quarter, even with protection. Only have two regular hook ups back east so not much fooling around but very important. I take seriously."

"That's great. I'm glad to hear that." Alexei watch his features visually relax.

He understood where Kent's concern was coming from. If he did hook up with someone randomly outside of his usual go-tos; which was super rare, he got tested as soon as he could. What he did with Parson was no exception to the rules. In fact, he was glad that he knew the other man was taking care of himself and he cared enough to be worried about someone like him.

He watched Kent reached in to pull out a small black box of lube.

"Oh, you got the good kind!" Kent exclaimed excitedly which made something inside of Alexei feel oddly accomplished. Honestly he grabbed the first one he saw so he'll take that as a lucky win.

He stared after the smaller man as he continued to raffle through the bag as they walked to the bed. When they both sat down Kent pulled out the small box of condoms. After a long calculated inspection he gave Alexei a side glance while failing to hold back a smile.

"What's wrong?" When Kent scrunched up his face to try and gain back composure he ended up spilling out a giggle instead that had Alexei staring perplexed about what brought this on.

"No, no! You're fine man." Kent whipped a tear away as he took a breath. He held up the box again. "It's just..." He let out a cute huff. "You got cherry flavored condoms." Kent rested the top of the box right below his lips as he looked over at Alexei, giving him a surprisingly bold gaze that sent a jolt straight to his dick.

"Were you hoping for another blow job?"

Where did this Kent Parson come from? Not even five minutes ago he was in the same boat as Alexei, grasping and fumbling over words like a bunch of inexperience teens. Now it was like a switch had been flipped and he was left with a little minx!

Not wanting to look like a stuttering dork Alexei leaned forward and kissed that smugness right off. A shocked Kent didn't react right away but ended up matching his partner with just as much vigor. As their make out deepened he pulled Kent closer, their mouths fitting together perfectly. When Kent balanced himself on Alexei left leg he jerked away causing him to jump back.

"Shit! Sorry!" Kent said quickly, almost pulling away completely if Alexei didn't have his arm around his waist. His eyes focused on Alexei's left knee. The knee he busted during last year's Cup run.

"We don't have to do anything if you're hurting." He said with concern as fear seem to mare his beautiful face.

"No, no it fine!" Alexei tried to reassure him as he begun rubbed at the throbbing knee. One of the checks he received during the game was minor compared to what he was used to but it was just hard enough to agitate the joint. He should have went to see the trainer after the game but he didn't want to get scratched if all he needed to do was rest it.

"It healed. Just sore today. Come and goes." He sorta lied.

When Kent didn't make any further moves Alexei gently grabbed his face and turned him toward him. Kent refused to meet his eyes, still trying not to put any of his weight on him.

"Listen." Alexei said with gentle sternness. "I want you. Just my knee. Everything else still good. You not going to hurt me. Promise. Sturdier than that." He joked lightly at the end which caused Kent to chuckle to himself. He finally looked to the Russian and his eyes were a shimmering turquoise like the sea coast. Alexei had to blink a few times to break the spell he seemed to fall into.

"You sure?" Parson said with just as much earnest as before.

"Yes. Unless you have intent to tripping like earlier?"

"Hey fuck you, man. I didn't trip St. Martin! The man fell over before my stick even touched him! Just mad because you wasted your call." Kent pushed playfully.

"If nothing then why ref penalizes you? Sound sketchy." This earned Alexei a painless swat to the chest before he kissed Kent again. When they pulled away this time everything felt much more relax and easy going. Kent snaked his arms around his neck before treading his hands through Alexei dark curls. 

"We could try something that'll go easy on your knee..." he whispered in his ear.  
\----------  
Alexei buried his nose in damp blonde locks, inhaling the scent of sweat and probably expensive shampoo as he tried to catch his breath. Kent laid spooned against him, body tensed with muscles tight. Hiking up Kent's left leg he started thrusting again with just as much force as before. Having sex while lying on your side was new to him but Alexei was appreciative that Kent made the suggestion. The added leverage that came from the bed's stability made it easier for him to thrust without putting pressure on his knee. Kent had his head stuffed in the pillows while he tried to muffle the sound of his moans but he only seemed to get louder. Knowing he was getting close, Alexei grabbed his waist and started a relentless pace, keeping him planted in place as Kent tried to meet his thrusts. Words Alexei was sure he never heard before in the English language started spilling from his lips as he begun to reach his limit, Alexei climax tumbling right behind him.

When Alexei pulled out he was rewarded with a hoarse whine. He kissed along Kent's ear and neck in apology as he righted them both before disposing of his condom. Reaching for the bottle of water on the nightstand he carefully coaxed Kent in an upright position.

"Drink." Alexei offered as he pressed the room temperature bottle to Kent's dry lips. After a couple of deep inhales the smaller man greedily drained half the liquid.

"Good boy." Alexei said affectionately before finished it off and tossing the empty bottle away. Kent plopped back down on the mattress as he let the air conditioner cool him off. He still seemed to be in a haze when Alexei got up to head to the bathroom. After a quick piss Alexei ran a stark white washcloth under hot water before returning back to the bed. When he gently pressed it against Kent's thigh the man's eyes snapped opened, startled until he realized that Alexei was trying to clean him up. When he was sure the smaller man was comfortable with what he was doing Alexei finished cleaning him off before putting the rag aside.

"Sorry." Kent mumbled. "Not used to that."

"After care." It was supposed to sound like a question but Alexei was sure they were on the same page.

"Yeah..." It was weird how things could turn awkward so quickly between them after what they just done. Yet they really didn't know each other, did they?.

Without so much of an utter Kent reached over and grabbed the box of condoms and pulled one free without looking at him. Before Alexei could ask what he was doing he tore open the tiny package, sweeping his tongue over the red colored rubber. 

"Didn't get to taste it earlier." He explained casually.

"Green apple would probably taste better next time."

\---------------

When Alexei carefully made it back to his hotel room Jack was dead asleep with the monitor of his laptop in sleep mode beside him on the bed. He stared at his teammate's sleeping form for a long stretch before stripping out of his cloths and slipped under the sheets, trying not to make a noise.

It took him three hours to doze off and by then it was already morning.

\-----------

10:25 p.m. The Previous Night

Alexei's tall figure slipped into the uber car in the dark parking garage. As it pulled off on to the Vegas night a high power photography camera went off.


End file.
